


not what he seems

by Melody_01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: "IT'S NOT STOPPING!""WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!""HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK""HANG ON!"---------------------------"I've been having dreams lately. And I-I think it's trying to tell me something"---------------------------"if i'm not -bzz--static--crrkk- Then what am I?"---------------------------"Oh my God lance please please be alright."'lance can you here me buddy?""...Keith...?"





	1. An ordinary day

_screams _

_blood everywhere_

_slice, aim, shoot_

_again_

_save your people_

_slice, aim, shoot_

_again_

_protect your people_

_red red, everywhere red_

_slice, aim, shoot_

_war_

_"<strike>NO!"</strike>_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lance woke up accompanied by a scream. Panting he looked around his dimly lit room

he sighed, it's probably 3 in the morning, just like every time he woke up

running his hand in his hair he sighed once more. Guess it's time for his morning routine 

\-------------------

"LANCE FOCUS" Was the last thing he heard before getting electrocuted by the droid. Again

he groaned as he rubbed his sore back, that's definetly leaving a bruise 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING YOUR WHOLE BACK OPEN LIKE THAT?! IN A REAL BATTLE YOU WOULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!" Keith yelled as Shiro and Allura looked at him disappointed.  
he looked down and muttered an apology. Keith's face softened but only barely  
"Next time just focus okay? now get some rest we're doing some more tomorrow" Shiro said as they all left the training deck, leaving lance alone once again  
Lance sighed nothing like an ordinary day


	2. Chapter 2

Coming soon....

-brzzt---static--crkk-


End file.
